roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MP10
The MP-10 is a custom-made Philippine variant of the MP5. The player can unlock the MP-10 at level 66 or purchase it with credits. History The MP10, aka SP10 and PXP-10, is a custom civilian commercial version of the MP5. It was produced by Special Weapon Inc and Coharie Arms. Both companies were founded by the same person and both are now closed due to very poor client service and bad product quality. An MP10 made by these companies would've cost over 1,400 USD, but to make it really usable, the client would've had to pay an extra of hundreds of dollars to H&K or other reputed companies to buy quality replacement parts. Without the replacements, the gun would have a jam rate of 1 out of 5 shots, which makes it a piece of junk if you had a stock version.http://www.hkpro.com/forum/hk-clone-talk/192872-my-new-me-sp10-has-issues.html The flaw of the MP10 Basically, the MP10 a clone of the MP5. The MP10 has an UMP-like "upper" receiver. The handguard is enlarged to avoid the hand burn and create a spot for attachments such as the flash light and the laser sight. The stock is removable and can be customised by using any MP5 style stock in the market. The iron sights are also the same as the MP5. In-Game As the MP-10 is a modified variant of the MP5, they share a lot of similarities between each other. The MP-10 fires from a 30-round magazine, and has the same rate of fire as it parent version, the MP5. This weapon has a lower maximum damage of 29, instead of the MP5's maximum damage of 30. On the other hand, that doesn't decrease the shots necessary to kill a full-health enemy. Its minimum damage of 23 is greater than that of some other PDW(s) (Personal defence weapons), but still not a big different in term of time-to-kill or shot-to-kill. However, it is greater than the MP5 and its variants (except for the MP5/10) and therefore will decrease the TTK ''(Time to kill) ''at longer ranges. The recoil pattern of the MP10 is extremely very similar to the MP5s, it's somewhere between the MP5K and MP5. The weapon is just as manoeuvrable as the other PDW(s). Therefore, the characteristics and statistics of this PDW makes perform like an assault rifle. In short, as a clone of the MP5, this gun performs almost identical to the MP5, except for a very slightly different recoil pattern and damage. This weapon is good to engage at close to medium ranges. The attachments recommendation is also the same as the MP5. Read the MP5 article to lean more about the MP10's play style. Pros and Cons Pros: * Very high minimum damage for a PDW. * Very versatile and can even be used for long range. * Very good range for a PDW * Good damage drop off for a PDW. Neutral: * Almost identical as the MP5. Cons: * The recoil pattern is somewhat unstable to use at long range (like most PDWs). Trivia * The MP10 is a civilian small arm, it's available only in the semi-automatic configuration. However, it can be modified to become fully automatic like the TEC-9. * According to some sources, less than 600 submachine guns of this kind were produced. * The stock and the weapon receiver of the MP10 greatly resemble the corresponding parts on the UMP45, despite that they are actually custom made parts. * Equipping a Vertical Grip on the MP10 will nearly fill the hip stability bar and equipping a suppressor wil make it go beyond the bar's limit. * The MP10 is compatible with other HK 9mm SMG magazines. Gallery Reference Category:PDW Class Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Primary